Red
by jadachavis
Summary: Animal attacks have been happening around town during the night and Kevin has been missing for over a month now. One night at the junk yard, Edd encounters the missing redhead only things don't turn out to be what he expected. What will happen when Edd find out that Kevin is a vampire hunter, and now a vampire as well? (A Kevedd/Natedd Story)
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, the alarm clock went. Edd struggled a bit but was able to silence the irritating thing. He looks at the clock which was probably the only light in the dark room; 6:30 am. Usually Edd would have no problems hoping out of bed and starting his daily routine, but ever since the redhead across the street from him went missing, he hasn't been himself lately.

It was about a month ago that Kevin disappeared; He went to a house party that was being held at one of his teammates' house. The kids that were there said that they saw him leave on his motorcycle around three o'clock in the morning, but he never came home. Edd would know that Kevin was home because he would wake up to the sound of Kevin's motorcycle pulling up in his driveway, but he didn't hear it. When Edd woke up, the police were outside of Kevin's house and asking all of the neighbors questions. Since then, Edd hasn't been able to do the things that he usually does. Yes, he still went to school and kept his house clean, but he was so worried about Kevin he couldn't really focus on them.

Luckily it was a weekend, so arriving to school on time wasn't a main priority. He laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers back on him, up to his shoulders. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the last he saw and even talked to Kevin. It was around Late November, Edd and Kevin were sitting in Edd's living room for a study session. Kevin was never really good at chemistry and math so he asked Edd for help. Out of topic, Kevin asked Edd about his plans for Christmas.

"Man, I can't stand this crap. How are you so good at this, dork?" Kevin asked as he slammed his head on the kitchen table. "Patience Kevin, you'll get through this. You're smarter than you think, you just need to put a little more effort into your school work instead of your popularity." Edd said as he ruffled Kevin's red hair. Kevin never really admit to this, but he actually kinda liked it when Edd's hand would run through his hair; It comforts him. "So what should we start on next?" Edd said as he opened up one of the textbooks. "Actually, could we…" Kevin took the book out of Edd's hands and placed it closed on the table. "Take a break for a bit? I wanna ask you something." Edd blinked in confusion. "Oh, uh…o-of course, Kevin. What's your question?"

Kevin rested his elbow on the back of the chair and placed the side of his face in his palm.

"I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas?" Kevin asked curiously. "What?" Edd asked in confusion. "You heard me, Double Dork. Is there something you want for Christmas this year?" Kevin asked again, this time with a hint of seriousness in his voice, "Oh! N-No, Kevin. You don't have to get me anything, really." Edd was blushing of embarrassment. "It's not worries, Dork. You've helped me out a lot with this school work, it's the least I can do to show my thanks." "That's very sweet of you, Kevin. But really, you don't have to get me anything, I'm just happy to help you with your school work." Edd said looking down at the book, blushing and smiling in embarrassment. "Okay, I won't…But if I were to, not saying I will. What would you want?" Kevin still asked, this time he was smiling as if he was joking. "Well…There is this book I found at the book store."

And that was the last time Edd saw Kevin. It was a week before Christmas and Kevin was still nowhere to be found.

"Oh Kevin, where are you?" Edd said and fell back to sleep.

Three hours later, Edd was sitting on his sofa watching the morning news, drinking a cup of coffee and still in his pajamas. A woman named Michelle Abbe was on the to.

"In other news, the Peach Creek animal attacks is still being investigated by police and animal control. The recent attack was found in the Peach Creek Junk Yard where 17-year-old Terrance Daves was attacked by the mysterious animal." Said Michelle Abbe. "That's the twelfth attack this month." Said Edd as he took a sip of his coffee.

A week after Kevin went missing, people have been getting attacked by some kind of animal who is roaming around the town at night, mainly in the junk yard. Everyone thinks it could be some wild dog or a coyote, but no one really knows for sure. People who have been attacked would always wind up in the hospital, some ended up dead.

"Police have let out a warning to stay indoors during night fall and if you're out late be sure not to be out by yourself and stay away from the Peach Creek junk yard. With that, I'm Michelle Abbe with the Saturday morning news."

Edd sat his cup on the table and went upstairs to take a shower. He shut the door and turned on the shower. The sound of water splashing echoed throughout the house. Edd took off his pajama shirt and pants before he took off his sleeping cap, letting his jet black hair fall onto his shoulders and his bangs covering half of his face. He was looking at himself in the mirror, completely naked. His skin was pale, he had little muscle on him, and he was quite curvy. If anything, he could be mistaken for a very flat chested woman. He pulled the curtains back a little and stepped in the shower, the water was warm and it felt good on his skin. He washed his body, face, and his hair until he was clean, cut off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping his robe around himself he left the bathroom and for the entire day he did nothing but chill at home and clean. Around nine o'clock in the evening, Edd woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled. "It's us, Sock head!" It was Eddy's voice from the other side of the door.

Edd got up and walked over to the answer the door, before he did he put on his black hat that he left off all day. He opened the door and there was Ed and Eddy standing there in the doorway. Eddy was wearing a puffy blue coat with a red scarf and hat, dark blue skinny jeans and dark brown timberland boots. Ed was in a green coat wearing his hat that covered his ears, dark green mittens, black straight pants, and black sneakers.

"Good evening, gentlemen. What're doing here so late?" Edd asked. "Hiya Double D." Said Ed as he warmed his arms around Double D and lifted him up in a slightly tight bear hug. "Oh! Hello to you, too, Ed." Edd giggled. "If you don't mind could you put me down, your kind of crushing me." He squeaked. "Get you coat on, Sock head. We're going to the junk yard." Edd's widen as Ed sat him down. "Eddy, have you not heard the news lately? Something has been attacking people at night, especially around the junk yard. Why do you need to go there?" Edd asked with concern and anger in his voice. "I know that, Double D, but there's something I need to get from there and I need some help getting it. I left the things in the old van there. You know, the purple one with the flames on it. I really need it, so just slip you shit on and come on." Eddy explained, Edd folded arms in disapproval and pouted his lips. "We'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Now the three Eds were walking around in the junk yard, the only lights they had were flashlights and Ed's helmet.

"Eddy, I really suggest we come back here in the morning…When it's safe." Said Edd. "No way. I need this thing; it can't wait until morning." "And what exactly is this thing that can't till morning?" Eddy glanced over his shoulder to look at edd but quickly looked away, his face tinted pink. "It's something important, that's all you need to know."

Edd let out an annoyed grunt as they continued walking to the old van. Suddenly, Edd heard a noise, something growling at them from a distance.

"What was that?" Edd panicked a little. "What's wrong Double D?" Ed asked. "D-Didn't you hear that? It sounded like growling." Edd looked around but saw nothing. "Your hallucinating, Sock head. Now come on, we're almost there." Eddy continued to walk Ed following behind him. Edd looked around once more, his flashlight moving from spot to spot. "Let's go, Sock head!" Eddy yelled.

Edd turned quickly to catch up with his friends, he glanced over his shoulder once more before he continued walking, but he felt something was following them. Finally, they arrived at the old van. Eddy opened the back doors, it was dark, but with the light from the flashlights, they revealed a reddish pink fur rug and the driver seats were a velvet color.

"Hold this." Eddy handed Edd his flashlight and climbed into the van. "God damn it, where is it?" he mumbled as he brushed his hands quickly through the rugged floor. "Eddy, what are you looking for?" "It's a pendant I want to give to someone for Christmas alright?" Said Eddy. "That's still not telling us anything." Said Edd. "Look…" Eddy turned around to face Double D. "I don't have time to argue with you right now, I gotta find this thing. So you can either help me out really quick, or go back home? Either way, I'm not leaving without this pendant." With that Eddy went back to finding his soon to be someone's Christmas present. "Fine. Here, Ed." Edd handed Eddy's flashlight to him. "I'm going home. It's too cold out here anyway." And just like that Edd left, heading back to the cul-de-sac.

Unfortunately, being as cold and tired as he was, Edd somehow lost his way in the junk yard.

"Oh great, where am I?" Edd asked himself.

Then he heard the noise again, the same sound of growling from earlier. Edd got frightened, his heart started racing. He looked around, his flashlight pointing in every direction, until it landed on something…something with red hair…familiar red hair.

"Kevin?" Edd asked, he began to walk closer. "K-Kevin? I-Is that you?" He stopped moving when he heard growling again, the figure walked closer into the light. "Hey, Double Dork."

There he was, alive and well. Kevin the star athlete of Peach Creek High, the most popular and handsomest guy in school, and he was staying right in front of Edd. He was still in the same clothes he went missing in, a pair of red and white Nikes, washed out skinny jeans, his letterman sports jacket, a black t-shirt, and his signature red hat.

"Kevin!" Edd dropped the flashlight and ran over to Kevin, he jumped and ran his arms around Kevin. He felt Kevin wrapping his arms around his waist, it felt good.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? I've been so worried. Everyone, even your parents, are wondering where you are right now." Edd said almost tearfully. "I can explain later, but I can't go back home right now… not like this." Said Kevin

He pulled back and looked at Kevin's face…there was something different about him.

"Kevin…There's something different about you." Edd said as he reached up to touch Kevin's cheek.

When his finger brushed against the side of Kevin's face, he pulled back his hand very quickly with a surprised look on his face.

"Kevin…Why are you so cold? How long have you been here? We should get you home." Edd went over to get the flashlight.

He picked the flashlight off the ground where dropped, when turned around Kevin was standing in front of him. Edd jumped back in surprised, almost falling back on his butt if Kevin hadn't grabbed him and pulled him to his chest.

"Edd, I can't go to my house. I'm not sure if I can even go back to the cul-de-sac. Something happened to me…something really bad, and it's hard to control it." Kevin sounded slightly and concerned. "Kevin, what are you talking about?" Edd asked concerned, Kevin stepped away from Edd, turning away and looking down at his hands. "Kevin…y-you're scaring me." "Edd..."

Without warning, Kevin pulled Edd's coat off of one of his shoulders, exposing his neck. Kevin could see the small blood vain pumping, he nuzzled into Edd's neck and took a whiff of his scent. Edd faces turned red, he could feel his body heating up. Kevin licked his neck, the feel of his cold tongue made him shiver. Kevin pulled away and that when Edd saw his eyes change from an emerald green, to blood shot red. The color in Edd's face vanished as fear took place as he looked in Kevin's eyes, then he saw fangs form in Kevin's mouth.

"K-Kevin?" "Forgive me for this, Edd."

Kevin opened his mouth wide for his fangs to be seen clearly and let out a loud growl before he stuck his fangs into Edd's neck. Edd let out a loud scream as he felt the sharp teeth pierce his skin like knives and felt the blood being drain out of his body, his strength leaving him until he was down on his knees, Kevin still holding him close and his grip on him becoming tighter the every drank he took. So much blood was being drained from Edd's body, he felt dizzy and his eyes starting to close.

Soon, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Show Me Your Teeth

Blinding light…blinding white light was all I could see. It took a few seconds, but my eyes finally adjusted and I found myself staring up at a white ceiling. I took a sniff of the air and the scent of a doctor's office came to mind. My body was weak that I couldn't move much of my body, but I was able to move my head a little so I tried to figure out where I was. The lower half of my body was under a light blue blanket, there was a sofa in the corner by the window, there was still a little daylight out, there was a heart monitor, a blood IV that was hooked to my left arm and small flat screen on the wall; the hospital, I was in the hospital. But how did I get here?

As if my prayers were heard, my mother and father came in just in time. I could see the worried and relieved look on their face. My father was the chief of surgeons and my mother was the head nurse of P.C. Hospital.

"He…H-Hello, mother…a-and father." I said in between breaths "Oh, Eddward. You're awake." She hugged me, I still couldn't move me arms, but I still was able to smile about it. "What…What happened to me?" I asked. "Son…do you remember what happened to you? Or how you got here?" my father asked. "I…" I closed my eyes to think. "I was with…Eddy and Ed last night…at the junk yard…Eddy was looking for a pendant for someone, but I left to go back home…that's all I remember." I answered, my parents looked at each other before they turned back to me, I was starting to get kind of worried myself. "What is it?" I asked. "Eddward…one of the paramedics found you on one of the back stretchers outside in the back…where we keep all of the ambulances at." Mother explained. "You lost a great amount of blood, you could've almost died if they hadn't found you in time." She continued. "Not only that, but we found bite marks on your neck…" My father took out my charts and showed me a few photos the took while I was out. "They're the same bite marks that were founded on other victims of the Peach Creek animal attacks."

I looked at the pictures he had in my lap, my arms were starting to get their strength back so I moved one of my hands up to my throat. I felt scruffy bandages on my neck, I touch the place where the bite marks were displayed in the pictures, and then something flashed in my mind. Fangs…Red Eyes…And red hair.

"Kevin." "What was that, dear?" my mother asked "Oh…N-nothing, mother." I said. "Well, we got other calls, we'll be back to check on you later, okay." She said. "By the way, some of your friends from the cul-de-sac came by this morning to come see you. I'll let them know that you're up so be excepting some visitors okay?" said my father. "This morning? How long was I asleep?" I asked. "You've been sleeping since we admitted you here. It's about 4:15 in the afternoon now." Said my mother as she looked at her watch that was on her wrist. "Now get some rest, you need your strength. We're gonna keep you here over night maybe two so we can run some tests, make sure you're not infected with anything. We love you, sweetie." Said mom as she kissed me on my forehead. "I love you too." I said to them as they left. "Oh, here's your hat." Said my mother as she placed my hat on my head.

As they predicted, everyone from the cul-de-sac came to see, one by one they came in with a bouquet of flowers, a bear with a balloon attached to it, but my favorite one was when nazz came in with about two pizza boxes; one meat lovers, the other cheese and pineapple. I usually wouldn't care for greasy food like that, but the hospital food was becoming rather tasteless to me. They all asked what had happened to me, but I couldn't really answer since my memory was still foggy. They told me of their plans for Christmas, I even got some early Christmas presents.

"Alright guys, visiting hours are over. You guys can come back tomorrow" Said one of the nurses.

So they all left, waving and hugging me good bye, and I had a few gifts over on the sofa. It was great to see them really, I very much enjoyed their company, but I was rather tired. I looked over at the window, the moon was out tonight, a clear view of the full moon. I pulled my hat off and I laid down to fall asleep turning from the window and facing the door. A few minutes went by before I heard the window closing and my eyes shot opened. The heart monitor was beeping fast because my heart rate was going up. I was getting scared. Maybe I was hallucinating because of the blood lost? Maybe it was all in my head? Who's there? Who? WHO?!

"Relax dork, it's me." That voice, that familiar voice, I recognize that voice. "Kevin?" I turned and sat up off my bed.

There he was again, standing by my bed, but this time he was dressed differently. His whole outfit was back and grey; black boots, black pants, a sleeveless darkish grey shirt with a sleeveless black Trent coat with a hood attached to it, black fingerless gloves that went up a little pass his wrist and stopped near the elbow and had silver plates on the knuckles and what had looked like a silver chain wrapped twice around his waist. The color of his hair was darker than normal and it was longer, too. His skin slightly paler but was still held a tannish tone to it, his eyes were still the same emerald green as I remember they were. And of course he wouldn't be Kevin without that red hat of his.

"You feelin okay now, right dork?" Kevin asked. "Uh…Y-Yes?" I couldn't help but answer like I was asking a question, but he's dress like this, he looks different, everything about him was weird…but hot as well. "Kevin? Is that you?" I asked.

He took a seat on the edge of my bed, one of his hands went up to my face, and I flinched at the temperature of his fingers; cold. He ran his fingers through my hair…my hair…OH, GOD MY HAT! Before I could put it back on, Kevin already snatched it out of my hands. He snatched it so fast that I felt wind blowing, I didn't even feel my hat being taking away, and he had it in his hands. I looked at him with shock and confusion, he was just smirking at me.

"H-H-How did you get my hat?" I asked. "How'd you get that scar of yours?" He asked back. "There's no impossible way you could have snatched my hat out of my hands so fast that I couldn't feel the material of it brushing against my skin." He stopped smirking at me and a serious but apologetic look came on his face, he gave me my hat back.

I didn't put it on, but I held it close to my chest blushing of embarrassment that he, besides my parents, saw my scar.

"I don't like to talk about it, it's an embarrassing story." I said. "Okay, but you're gonna tell me eventually." He chuckled as he laid his head on my lap, my I could feel my face heating up a bit at his action. "Kevin?" He looked at me. "What happened last night? How did I end up here? And more importantly…What happened to you?" He looked up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and exhaling it out. "Well, one…you're because I brought you here and I'm the reason you're here." He answered. "What do you mean you're the reason?" I asked.

He looked at me again.

"Well…I'm kind of an uh…a vampire. At least I am now." I looked at him in disbelief. "Kevin, I'm not in the mood for jokes." I said. "Look at me, Edd. I'm tellin you the truth." I looked at him, he seemed to be serious about what he was saying, but I still had doubts. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Kevin, but if you are a… 'vampire'…Show me your teeth." I said.

He sat up off of my lap, facing me and coming a little close to my face. I felt nervous a bit and my heart rate started to go up. He was so close, so close I could feel his breath on my lips, but there was a hint of iron on his breath. When he got close enough his eyes changed colors, from emerald to ruby in a heartbeat. He opened his mouth and his teeth grew into fangs, my eyes widen at this unbelievable sight. Kevin was really a vampire.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, all I can do was nod my head. My eyes darted to his teeth, I felt my hand twitch a bit…I want to touch them. "You wanna touch them, don't you?" Did he just read my mind? "Yes I did. One of the perks of being a vamp." He smiled "Go ahead. I won't bite…this time."

He took my hand in his, folding three of my fingers and leaving two out as he lifted it up to his mouth. My fingers made contact with his ivory whites, yet his eyes never left me. I blushed a bit as I ran my fingers down his teeth to the tip of them. They were sharp, very sharp, so sharp that I punctured one of my fingers on them and a small amount of blood came out. He didn't let go of my hand, he kept staring at me as he licked the bloody finger, enjoying the taste of my blood. It's was ashamed that I was getting turned on by this and I guess he could tell. Then he pulled my fingers out of his mouth, he punctured his own finger on his teeth and rubbed it on mine. When he let go I looked down at my finger, the wound was healing itself.

"My blood thirst was uncontrollable at first, I started attacking other people just so I could find that one who's blood could keep me tamed, but no one worked…until I saw you. Last night, I saw you and the other dorks walking around in the junk yard. I tried my best not to get close to you then, so I waited until you were alone. That's when I took my chance and…well…I drunk your blood. I didn't mean to take so much from you, but your blood tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before…I… I couldn't stop myself. Believe me, I do regret putting you here, but it was hard for me not to suck you dry. Once I had my fill, you were paler than I was, I could see your eyes becoming black, and I felt your heart becoming slower than usual and your warmth leaving you. So I brought you here, left you on one of the back stretchers in the back until someone found you." He explained. "As for what happened to me, completely. It's a long story…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Hunter Named Kevin part 1

November 19th, around 8:55 at night, I just finished my study session with double dork and now I was walking back home. Honestly…I really do like spending time with him. Like…a lot. I know he said I didn't have to get him anything for Christmas, but to hell with that. He's helped me out with this school crap a lot, the least I could do is get him that book. What was it again? Love Above the Stars? I think that was the name. I knew he was a huge science geek, but I didn't think he was the one for an erotic romance type of thing. Somehow, thinking about Edd being erotic had my face heating up like I was running a fever.

"No, no, no. Bad, Kevin. Bad thoughts." I mumbled to myself and smacked my head as I continued on across the street.

The minute my foot touch the sidewalk, I sensed something. A presentence…one that was two familiar. I turned around to see who was behind me, but no one was there. Yet I knew that something was up. I ignored it and went inside my own house. When I went upstairs to my room, I took off my jacket, shirt, shoes, and hat, and went over to my closest. I opened the door and on the left top shelf, under an old box of old video games, I took out a black case. I opened the case and pulled out black silver plated, fingerless gloves that reach up to my elbows, a long silver chain that had a had a small wooden stake attached at the end of it, and another wooden stake the size of an average dagger. There was also a small vase of holy water too. This case was passed down to me by my grandpa, my parents don't know about this though. No one does and I tend to keep it that way.

The thing is, my family are, well were vampire hunters. We've hunted vampires for over 200 years, whether good or bad, we hunted them all. Killing anyone that came in sight with no hesitation. When my great great-grandfather, James Barr, was in charge, an agreement was made that if vampires were to live amongst humans, they would only feed off of the livestock and animals in the woods. Of course, he still had his doubts so he made portals to make sure. One family of vampires he had to keep a close eye on were the Goldbergs, they lived for god knows how long. The Goldbergs were very sneaky and deceiving bunch, they could just smile They didn't exactly like they agreement that was forged, but they went along with it.

My father didn't want any part of the family business, but I did. My grandfather was the one who inspired me to follow in his footsteps. All of the stories he told me about vampire slaying, the weapons, everything was all because of him. He trained me in secret, taught me about the weaknesses of vampires, and the agreement forged a long while ago.

After I put my gloves on and the rest of my hunting gear, I stuck out my bedroom window and looked over at everyone else's houses. Many of the lights were off so that's good, I looked over at Edd's house and his lights were still on, at least his bedroom light was. I didn't want anyone, let alone him, to know I did every night; I never hear the end of those questions. I went over to my garage and opened it as slowly and as quietly as I could. I opened it and there was my new street bike, one that can help me during my vampire hunts. It was a black 2007 MTT Turbine Y2K. I pulled it out and started it up, it roared just how I like to hear it. I pulled out of the driveway and looked at Edd's house once more before I drove down the street. I smiled at the silhouette that was in the window, looked like he was reading once again. He walked back and forth, looking down at his book, then he stopped walking and I saw his hand reach up to his hat. My eyes went wide just a little bit as I saw him pull of his hat and watch something long and wavy fall out of it.

"Is that…his hair?" I asked myself.

Edd shook his head, the long flowiness swinging from side to side. I blushed a bit, seeing he had hair for the first time, even if it was only the silhouette of it. I wonder what color is his hair? Is it soft? Why did he keep all that under that stupid hat of his all these years? Suddenly I saw his silhouette turning to the window, which mean it was time for me to leave before he opened them. I kick the kick stand up with the back of my heel and drove off down the road.

The wind flew fast as I rode down the street, I could hear the wind roaring in my ears. After a short drive, I arrived at my destination; the borderline between Peach Creek school district and Lemon Brook District. A few short distances away was a church, a big church made of burgundy red bricks, three glass work windows made of different colors of the rainbow; one on each side of the church. The floors and doors were craved from strong oak trees; knobs were made from some kind of bronze medal with a small engrave of an angel. This was the training ground of the Vampire Hunters. I parked my bike on the side of the entrance, hopped off it, and walked over to the doors. The door handles were always coated with holy water so if a vampire touches it, there hands will burn. The minute I got to the last, that feeling I got when leaving Edd's house came back again.

"Vampires aren't allowed on the training grounds." I called out, I turned and faced the shadows of the woods. "I'm just here to see an old friend, is all." Walking out of the shadows was a guy around my age and height, only he had teal green hair and golden eyes. "Nat." "Kevin." He smirked.

Nat Goldberg, the 2nd son of the Goldberg Vampires. Nat was one of those "really friendly" type of guys. He wore a purple colored blazer over a dark greenish grayish button up shirt that was tucked in navy blue pants. He wore dark brown dress shoes and had gold piercings in his left ear. Did I mention he was pan sexual? Yep. A pan vamp, that's what I call him.

"So how long have you been following me?" I asked, putting one of my hand on my chain belt. "Since you left that nerdy kid's house. He's really cute by the way…" he put a finger to his lips, looking like he was thinking. "Adorable? No…A-dork-able? Yes, adorkable is what I would call him." He smiled. "Yeah…I guess you could say THAT!" I unraveled my chain belt off my waist and fling the end with the stake at him he dodged it of course.

I whipped my chain belt around at every direction he was at, only to miss actually hitting him because of his super speed. Wielding this kind of weapon took a lot of motion in arms, legs, and wrists so one doesn't cause harm to themselves. Your body needed to move as if you yourself were part of the chain. I jumped from the stairs to the ground, catching the end of the chain with my free hand and twirling it around as I waited for his next move. He just stood there, but he was in a defense stance, I had to be careful. If there is one thing Nat is good at when fighting, it's how to wait and strike. A few more seconds passed, then his eyes glowed red and he smirked, showing off one of his fangs; Now things were getting fun.

We charged at each other, I swung my chain like a lasso and aimed it for him. He dodged every strike I took, when he got close to me and tried to punch me, I ducked and yanked the chain hard enough that it scratched him deep enough on his shoulder across his chest, but nowhere his heart. Then I did a swing low kick, knocking him off his feet and landing on his back with a thud. When he was on the ground, I got over top of him and took out my other stake ready to stab him. I looked at him, he looked at me…his eye went back to normal, a smile formed on his face and he started laughing. I started to do the same.

"You've been training your ass off, huh man?" He laughed. "Even with your vampire skills, I can still take you down." I laughed as I got up off him and onto my own two feet.

I extended my hand to him and he took it and I helped him off the ground. His wounds were healing, but his clothes were torn.

"Sorry about the shirt, bro." I apologized. "It's alright. I still look freakin fabulous." He said while doing a hair flip with his hand. "I guess, man, I guess." I chuckled as I picked up my chain and began to wrap it around my waist. "So why are you here, for reals this time?" I asked. "The fam's on a hunt. The blood thirst you know, it's kinda hard to manage cause the blood we feed on are from animals." He answered. "Hey, you know the agreement; if you or any vampire were to stay in Peach Creek or Lemon Brook, you aren't allowed to feed off of any humans. That was the deal, damn it." I said, dropping my smile and expressing my seriousness. "I know, I know, geez. Don't get all VH on me, you already beat me in the fight." He raised his hands in defeat. "So, quick question before I leave." "What's that?" I asked, he was face to face with me and a sly smirk formed on his face. "What's the name of that little, cute, adorkable nerd friend of yours?" I found myself getting a little angry at his question. "And why do you need to know that?" I asked back. "Well, I was just thinking…if that agreement wasn't formed…" I can see his eyes glow red again. "Maybe I can see what that cute ass taste like when I have stick my fangs into his neck."

That set me off real bad. I grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the stairs, taking out my stake again and placing it over his heart.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SON OF A BLOODSUCKING BITCH!" I yelled loud and angry at him and he just laughed. "I sensed that you had a crush on him, but I didn't it would be this hard." He pushed me off of him and I landed flat on my back this time. "I'll be seeing you around. Later, Kev." And just like that he vanished.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Edd came to my mind, did I have a crush on him? Was I crushing on him hard? I mean I do like it when he smiles, showing off that gap tooth of his. The way he can get so excited about school, especially science, is adorable. He's smart, he can cook, he's got the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen that I just get lost in them, and when he gets embarrassed…and when he's not wearing his hat is something I want to see again…Holy shit, that damn vamp might be right; I am crushing on Edd. I like Edd…but if he finds out about all this, what will happen between us? More importantly, what will happen if he meets Nat?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Hunter Named Kevin, Part 2

About a week went by since I last saw Edd and Nat, black Friday was a bust cause everybody and their damn mom was out acting crazy and I was unfortunate on finding Love Above the Stars book for him. Someone probably beat me to it, I don't know, but I was determined to find that book. God, I don't even know how many book stores I went to since he mentioned it. All this for Edd, I'm going none stop to find this stupid book so I can see that really cute gap tooth smile on his face when…Ugh! Kevin, man c'mon, you don't have a crush on that dork. That cute…sensitive…sweet…smart…absolute adorkable DAMN IT!

I sat on the bench in the locker room, taking the small hand towel beside me and putting it on my face, wiping the sweat off of me. We just got done with football practice, a long and hard practice, especially when you're the captain. I sat the towel back down and started stripping out of my clothes so I can hit the showers before I leave. My mind wasn't in the right place at the time either, I didn't listen to what any of my other teammates were talking about.

"Kev?" I heard someone call out to me. "Huh?" I turned to see Terrance Daves standing behind me.

Terrance was in the same grade as me, we share a history class together too. He was about I would say my height but slightly shorter, practically never once see him without a chick under his arm. Not as much as I had, but still. His hair was this clover green color with white ends at the bottom of his ponytail and he had brown eyes. He was out of his practice clothes and was in a pair of camouflage cargos, a black and white band named t-shirt, black converse, and his letterman jacket with a blue and yellow sports bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked. "Nothing man, just tired. What's up?" I asked back as I rubbed the back of my neck. "You don't have that study crap thing with that walking bookworm, do you?" He asked, I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Never understood why he didn't like Edd, he tends to mess with him more now that were seniors. I know we bullied him in the past, but I stopped once junior year came to picture; I had college and scholarships to think about, not to mention the vampire hunting. I know that every time I mention Terrance to Edd, he would quench and some of his color would leave his face. He used to look at me like that, but he doesn't anymore and I'm really glad for that.

"No, not for a while. Why?" I asked. "Throwin a party for the team Saturday, whole lot of peps comin. You in?" it took a minute for me took think, after all this school work, study sessions with Edd and trying to find this book for him, I thought. "Yeah, T. I'm in." "Awesome, see you then."

One by one they all went out of the locker room until I was they only one left. I know those guys are my friends and all but I still liked my privacy and quiet time. Geez, they're loud as shit when were in here. I stripped out of my clothes, grabbed one of the bigger towels from the locker rack and headed to the showers, I reeked like hell. The sound of my feet echoed throughout the place and there was still a bit of steam roaming around that was left over from the others. I went to the last shower in the corner and turned on the hot water, mixing it with a little bit of cold so it was at a comfortable temperature. I stuck my head under the fosse, letting the water run down my head to the bottom of my feet, and hearing the water go down the drain behind.

The water felt good, but what felt better were a pair of hands rubbing up my shoulders and down my arms…wait? Hands?

"Hello, Kevin. I hoped practice went well?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled to see that the pair of hands belonged to a blue-eyed, ravenette, gap tooth beauty; Edd. "It was hard and exhausting, but alright." I turned more and notice that not only was his hat off, but he was fully naked, my eyes widen and my face turned red so I backed away a bit. "H-h-h-how did you get in here? And where's your hat...And clothes?" I felt my heart race as he stepped closer to me and put his hands on my chest. "One of Eddy's scams caused myself to get dirty and I didn't have time to go home and use my own, even though I preferred my own shower instead of here." He slid his hands up my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at me. "Uh…not, n-not at all." I nervously answered.

I knew the dork was cute, but when did he get sexy? Before I knew it, pulled me down a little to his height so that we were face to face, and then he pressed his lips against mine. If I wasn't red enough already, I was more likely brighter than a stop light. He's kissing me?! This shy dork is kissing me?! Me! His lips were so soft and luscious that I melted into the kiss, but I pushed him away, just a good arm distance from me. I looked at him, admiring the image that was in front of me. I looked at him from head to toe; his cheeks were rosy pink, his eyes just sparkled with lust, his hair was becoming frizzy from the humidity, his lips swollen just a bit, his small, fragile and pure body was just-

"Kevin."

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name coming from his voice. He walked closer to me, I could feel my heart racing with every step he took coming towards me. He reached out his arms and put both of his hands on each side of my face before pulling me in to another kiss. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Edd was being so straight forward, it was turning me on. We moved without breaking the kiss, I felt my back being pressed against the wall of the shower. His hand traveled down from my neck to in between us and he grabbed my hard-on, rubbing it up and down and on the slit, my pre-cum coating his thumb. Then he squeezed it and a low moan came out of me.

"Kevin?" He looked at me. "You want me, right?" He asked, all I could do was nod my head.

He let go of my hard on and took both of my hands into his, making me wrap them around his waist.

"So take me."

That was it, thing string that broke the camel's back. I captured his lips in a ferocious, hungry, and passionate kiss, putting all my wants and desires for him into it. I spun us around so that he was now pressed against the wall, my hands went from his waist to his chest. I pressed my thumbs on his nipples and he let out a sweet moan of pleasure. My lips left his and I started kissing his jawline to his neck and I could feel more sounds come from his throat. His hands were back on my shoulders and he squeezed them, I felt his nails dig into my skin and I loved it.

"Ke...vin." he moaned my name, I couldn't control myself.

I lifted him up off the ground and wrapped his legs around my waist, positioning myself at his entrance. I captured his lips once again as I pushed myself inside of him, absorbing the screams of pain that were mixed with absolute bliss and pleasure. Once I was all the way in, I pulled out then thrusted back in again. His insides were warm and tight, he fit perfectly around me. With every thrust I made inside him, he got tighter around me, and his moans and screams got louder. Oh thank god, we were the only two here; I want to make him scream my name as loud as he can. With just a few more thrust, we came closer and closer to the climax and then...

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevi-AAAAAHHHH!" "Edd!"

I opened my eyes to find myself alone, one hand on the wall, the other on my dick, and my jizz on both my hand and on the wall. Guess I was imagining things, there was no way Edd would shower at school with his germ phobic self. Still…that was a really…really great fantasy, I found myself smiling at what I just imagined.

School went by faster than I thought and now it was Saturday. Tonight was the party and even though I was looking forward to it, I was hoping I bump into the dork today, too. Sadly, Edd was with the other dorks today, so there was no chance. It was about 11:30 almost 12 o'clock at night and I just arrived at Terrance's house. There were kids outside of the house smoking and drinking, I could hear the music blasting through the walls, and I was kind of surprise no one called the police for noise complaints, at least not yet. I parked my bike in between two cars that were already in the drive way and proceeded on walking to the front door. Funny, I'm not in the mood at all to party or even drink my ass off like I would at any house party, but since I been with Edd, I just didn't feel like doing anything like this. Yet I still had a reputation, well a cover, to keep up as Mr. Popular. I wonder what Edd is doing right now? Is he still up? Throughout the whole damn night my mind was on him, even this drunk-wasted chick with black wavy hair and big blue eyes reminded me of him and she was all over me. As much as I wanted to take her, pushed her off me and she landed on the sofa. Man, I was actually bored at this party; I actually would whether be studying with Double Dork then be here surrounded by these drunken dumbasses.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Guess, I better head out then. I started walking to the door when a tug on my shoulder stopped me in place.

"Hey Kev…" I look behind me to see a Terrance drunk out of his mind. "Hey, wheres yous going, man?" He slurred. "I'm done for the night, dude. Great party, but I'm heading home." I said as I flicked his hand off me, only to have his arm swing around my shoulder. "Terrance, let go. You're drunk off your ass." I grunted in annoyance. "Kev, let me talk to you for-HICCUP-a sec." He walked with me outside and to my bike. "Kev, what happened to you, man?" "What the hell are you goin' on about?" I asked back. "Oh, c'mon Cap. The rest of the team might've not notice, but I have." I stated, I raised by brow in confusion. "Notice what, Ter?" I asked again. "The nerd! That damn nerd, you've been hangin with since junior year! Since that one damn study thing, you haven't come to as many parties as you use to, all these chicks that be practically worship the ground you walk on like the ravenette in there you just push aside like that." He snapped his fingers. "Kev…I'm starting to think that you actually like him. And I mean "like him" like him." His eyes kinda narrowed at me this time.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my bike. "You're really drunk. Go back inside you fucking drunkard, your guests are waiting." I hopped onto my bike, started the engine, and left.

I rode down the street, stopping at the stoplight. I looked around as I waited for the light to change and I was pretty close to the junk yard. Things were pretty quiet, then I saw something running towards the junk yard, it was moving fast, faster than normal. It could only be one thing; a vampire. Sadly, I forgot my hunting weapons, but I followed it anyway. I got to the junk yard and went on ahead, grabbing an old pipe I pulled out from one of the piles. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small vase of holy water from my case and pour the water on to it, some landed on my hand. I put the vase back into my pocket and continued to walk further into the junkyard.

I walked deeper into the junk yard. It was quiet for most of the time until I heard what had sounded like slurping noises, like very loud almost like it was dying of thirst slurping noises. I followed the sounds and came across a man with dark teal hair and red eyes holding a girl with blue hair in his arms with his teeth in her neck. Her blood was running down the back of her neck and dripped down the ground making a puddle. I recognized the hair color, it was Marie Kanker. Something was wrong, though; Her skin was darkish grey, her body was limp and un-responsive, and her clothes were torn…she was dead or at least close to death. As much as I couldn't stand her, I had a duty to go by as a vampire hunter and keep the agreement in line.

"HEY!" I yelled gaining the vampires attention.

When I charged at him, he dropped Marie and ran. I should've went after it, but Marie had to come first; had to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Marie?!" I kneel down to her, place two fingers on the neck vain that leads to her heart seeing if there was a pulse. No pulse. "Shit." I cursed, for she was stone cold dead. I took off my jacket and laid it across her face, letting her die with dignity at least.

After that, I followed the direction the vampire ran off to, hoping to find and kill him before he could harm someone else. The direction led me to an old van with flames on it. I kept the grip on my pipe tight making sure that I don't drop it. I slowly walked over to the van, looking to very direction that the vampire could jump out off until I hit the back doors of the van. I looked at the van, thinking he was hiding inside so I had to be careful when I opened them. I reached for one of the handles on the door, I slowly turned it and heard it click opened. As soon as I creaked it opened, the door shot opened and something tackled me to the ground. I grunted in pain as the thing pinned me to the ground and losing my grip on the pipe, making it fall a few centimeters beside me. I looked up to see it was the same vampire that killed Marie. For some damn reason, he looked like Nat.

"You must be the descendant of James Barr. You have the same stench that he had." He smirked. "Who the hell are you? Why did you kill Marie? And why the fuck do you look like Nat?" I asked. "Simple, cause I was starving." He answered. "I've been, buried under that damn trailer park before it was even turned into one. And since my burial ground was right underneath their trailer, I took the opportunity to get my hunger satisfied. I killed her sisters and she somehow escaped, but I caught her just in time." I was getting confused at this point. "What do you mean you've been buried under the trailer park?" I asked as I reached for the pipe, he looked away. "You great-great grandfather put me there a while back, before this 'agreement' between yours and my family was forged. He and I were once good friends until I was turned and refused to survive off of animal blood. Humans are so much more appetizing and the way they scream when I sink my fangs into them is also enjoyable." He explained as he turned to me. "I am Charles Goldberg, the most ruthless vampire of all time. Your ancestor put me in the ground before, but I won't let that happen again. I'm going to destroy the vampire hunters and destroy the agreement. Once that is done, I will take my place as the vampire king and humans will know the fear of death-!"

I stabbed him in his stomach and heard it sizzle as the corpse came in contact with the holy water on the pipe, he hollered in pain and rolled off of me. I rolled away from him, standing on my elbows and knees. Then his screams turned into laughter, which made my brow raised in confusion. He sat up off the ground and pulled the pipe out of his stomach, the holy water did little damage to him and his wounds healed up quickly. Shit, I was in trouble; this guy was not like the others that I fought in the past. Then he vanished the pipe dropping in the same place he once was. I ran over to grab the pipe when he reappeared in front of me, grabbing my throat, and pinning me to the van.

"You know, I offered to turn James into one of us, but he chose not to and tried to kill me several times before burring me in that place. If he was still alive, I would've turned him so he could watch the people he loved died left and right while he lived on…but since he's not." He looked at me with vengeful eyes and an evil smirk on his face. "I guess you'll have to do."

In a blink of an eye, I felt his teeth pierce my neck. I let out a painful yell as I felt my blood draining from my body and into his mouth. What's worse was that his teeth were much longer than the other vampires I killed. I felt myself changing and the transformation was painful than I could ever imagine. My body was turning cold, my veins that pumped within me stopped, and I felt something grow in my mouth, right out of my gums. The last thing I saw was the moon in the sky, big, blue, and bright before I saw red.

"Hope you enjoy the life of the thing you hate most." He said as he let go and vanished into thin air.

I dropped to the ground, putting my feeling my heart beat faster and faster until it finally gave out. Several days went by and now…I couldn't bare the sight of the sun, no matter how much I wanted to feel the warmth that comes from its rays. My thirst for blood was unbearable, I attacked so many people just to satisfy my hunger, I even attack Terrance one night when he and a few of the guys from the football team were celebrating the fact that he was now the new captain of the football team. Okay, the thirst was uneasy to handle but a little bit of the reason of why I attacked him was because he became captain and they were hoping that I stayed missing, not giving one shit about my whereabouts.

It was now December, almost around the time for Christmas, and I was even hungrier than anything. God, please, just send me something to control this damn blood lust of mine. As if my prayers were answered, I heard voices in the distance of the junk yard. I used my foresight to see who it was and to my shock it was the Ed's. My eyes shot straight to Edd, if my heart could beat again it would beat with beyond joy. Yet, I didn't want him to see me like this.

I started to follow them. Where are they going? The closer I got to them, the more I got a whiff of Edd's scent. He smelt…sweet…really sweet. So sweet that I wanted, no, I needed to taste that sweetness of his. I realized that I was drooling from the corner of my mouth, the hunger was stronger than ever now. I couldn't take the starving pain, I had to have him, I have to have his blood. But not yet, I have to wait until he's away from the other two dorks. I followed them to the old van that Charles turned me, Eddy stepped inside while Ed and Double D waited outside. I could hear him and Eddy arguing about some pendant, but I wasn't focused on that.

"Fine. Here, Ed." I heard him well which got my attention. "I'm going home. It's too cold out here anyway."

This was my chance, I had to wait until he was far from the other two. Forgive me for this, please forgive me. I hid behind a pile of junk and watch him stammer with his flashlight, then it flashed on me and I moved back a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea, I felt guilt run through for knowing what I was going to do to him, but the thirst…the hunger…it was just-

"Kevin?"

I heard him call my name, making a shiver crawl up my spine. I never realized I could miss someone's voice until he spoke my name.

"K-Kevin, is that you?" I heard him walk closer and I couldn't help but growl, then he stopped.

Please just go, please just go dork. I wanted to say that to him, but instead I walked into the light where he could see me. I could see his eyes widen of shock and relief as he watched me, there was even a little glimpse of a tear in his eyes.

"Hey, dork." I greeted awkwardly. "Kevin!" He ran to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

My eyes widen at his action and if I could blush I'd be redder then a damn stoplight. It felt so good to see him, a smile came across my face as I wrapped my arms around his small body.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? I've been so worried. Everyone, even your parents, are wondering where you are right now." He asked, almost sounding as if he wanted to cry. "I can explain later, but I can't go back home right now… not like this." I answered

He pulled back and looked at my face, I was getting slightly worried at this point.

"Kevin…There's something different about you." he said as he reached up to touch my cheek.

His finger brushed against the side of my face, I was enjoying his touch until he pulled back his hand very quickly with a surprised look on his face.

"Kevin…Why are you so cold? How long have you been here? We should get you home." He completely pulled away from me as he went over to get the flashlight.

I used my super speed to get behind him as he did and he picked the flashlight off the ground where he first dropped it. I guess I really startled him because he jumped back in surprised. He almost landed flat on his ass if I hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him to into my chest. This gave me a chance to sniff his scent again, it was stronger and a lot sweeter up close. My thirst for his blood grew greater, so I pushed him away slightly.

"Edd, I can't go to my house. I'm not sure if I can even go back to the cul-de-sac. Something happened to me…something really bad, and it's hard to control it." I was starting to get scared at this point, the vampire in me was about to take over. "Kevin, what are you talking about?" He asked concerned, I stepped further away from him while looking down at my hands, turning away from him then shutting my eyes close. "Kevin…y-you're scaring me." My eyes snapped open. "Edd..."

Before he could even blink, I quickly went back over to him and pulled Edd's coat off of one of his shoulders, exposing his neck. I saw the small blood vain pumping up and down under his skin. I nuzzled my nose into Edd's neck and took a whiff of his scent again, so sweet. I stared at the cream colored skin and licked his neck, I felt him shiver. I felt the hunger intensify and growled against it sending more shivers throughout his body, my fangs started to extract from my mouth. I pulled away to look at him and saw him turn white with fear.

"K-Kevin?" I heard the frightening in his voice, the guilt grew but not as much as the hunger. "Forgive me for this, Edd."

I bit him and blood started to flow into my mouth and down his neck. The taste of his blood was the most amazing thing I ever had. I held him closer and tighter to my body and listened to his painful moans with a hint of pleasure in them. I kept sucking the red delicious liquid from him and I felt my blood lust disappearing with every drop that landed on my tongue. His body started to give out and I was on my knees still holding him close to me. Once I was done I let out a satisfied sigh; Finally, my thirst was no more, for now. I was glad until I opened my eyes to see Edd barely breathing with his blood leaking out of the punctured wounds I made and his eyes were closed.

"Edd?" He wasn't responding, the guilt I felt now took over along with worry and fear. "Shit!" I cussed out.

I took my jack off me, wrapped it around him, pick him off bridal style and took off. I ran to P.C Hospital, I knew that his parents worked here so I knew he would be in good care here. I looked around and notices the parking garage where the ambulances were. Two paramedics were hanging out there and behind them was one of the back stretchers that was empty. I jumped high and landed in front of the stretcher as quietly as I could. The paramedics didn't hear me. I looked at the small boy in my arms and laid him on the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, Edd…" I tucked a piece of his hair back under his hat. "I do hope you forgive me for I did." I leaned in and kissed his forehead, there was still some warmth left in him.

I leaned back up and put my finger and thumb to my mouth, making a loud whistling sound that got the paramedics attention. When they turned around I was gone, leaving them to find Edd on the verge of death.

"Hey, it's this Dr. Vincent's kid?" one of the paramedics asked. "Hey, I think it is. C'mon, he's losing blood, let's get him inside. Quickly, page Dr. and Nurse Vincent."

I watched from a far as they took Edd inside, praying that he makes it. I looked to the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to rise.

"Guess I'll have to come back tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cold and Warm

"And that's why you're here." Kevin looked down his hands with a sadden expression on his face, "I'm really, extremely sorry for putting you in here, Edd."

Edd saw the guilt on Kevin's face, he didn't like seeing Kevin so upset. He placed his hands in Kevin's who were slightly bigger than his, Kevin looked up at him, and Edd smiled.

"It's alright, Kevin. You had no control over what you did." Said Edd. "Yet, I nearly killed you because of that." Kevin squeezed Edd's hand and rubbed his thumbs over Edd's knuckles. "But you didn't." Said Edd.

Kevin lifted Edd's hand to his face, placing his cheeks in each of his palms.

"Shame, really. I can feel the warmth coming from your hands, but all you will feel is nothing but coldness coming from my skin." Said Kevin as he closed his eyes and admired the heat that was coming from Edd.

Edd smiled at him and placed his forehead onto Kevin's. Kevin opened his eyes and stared back at him, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Edd's soft ones. Edd's eyes widen at but first, he even blinked a few times too, but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Then Kevin pulled away, putting Edd's hands into his lap and letting go.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow night after visiting hours." Said Kevin as he got up from Edd's bed and walking over to the window, he looked over back at Edd. "Hey dork, be careful who you talk to alright, some vampires have the ability to morph into other people…including those familiar to you." With that Kevin jumped from the window.

Edd got up from his bed, grabbing the IV pole, he walked over to the window and looked out of it to see if he could spot Kevin. Sadly, he wasn't able to because Kevin vanished without a trace. He touched his lips with fingers and smiled, though Kevin's lips were as cold as ice, Edd wanted to feel those cold lips on his once more. He sat on the couch by the window and watched the moon shine brightly through the night sky, then he heard his room door open.

"Edd?" It was his mother who was walking over to him. "What're doing out of bed, sweetheart?" She asked. "Oh, I was…just admiring the moon mother. It's really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Said Edd. "Yes it is, but you should be getting some sleep. You're going home the day after tomorrow." She said as she grabbed Edd by his arm, lifting him up off the sofa and leading him towards his bed. "Where's father?" Edd asked as he settled back into bed. "Oh, last minute surgery. Apparently, another animal attack happened near your school." She said. "Another one?" Edd asked, she simply nodded. "Who got attacked this time?" "Not sure yet. Someone found her in the bushes by the student parking lot, police are investigating the place right now."

'It couldn't have been Kevin, could it?' Edd thought to himself. 'No, Kevin was just here. Maybe someone else did it.'

"Don't worry about it, honey. Just get some sleep, we've got a few more test to run on you in the morning so you need to get up early, okay?" She smiled. "Okay." Said Edd as he laid back down. "Good night, Edd. You don't know how grateful I am that you're alive." She said as she cut the lights off and walked out of the room. "Good night, mother." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

 _AN: Sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter and sorry that this chapter is short, I've been working my original story for the past weeks called Love of Underdogs. You can find Love of Underdogs, Red, and other stories and art on both my deviant art page:NightOwl0995 and tumblr:bunny0995. Again, I'm sorry and I hoped you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year. The next chapter will be uploaded soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Who are you?

The next morning Edd woke up to see his father sitting by his bedside, his eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying.

"Father? Is everything alright?" Edd asked. "Where's mother?" His father didn't look at him, but instead pulled out a silver ring band with a ruby stone in the center of it. "Father…Why do you have mother's ring?" Edd asked as he picked up the ring from his father's hand. "Eddward…last night…Y-your mother got attacked last night on her way home...She didn't make it." His father said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Edd's eyes widen, he went silent for a few seconds until a sadden smile came across his face and he started to laugh.

"Father…t-that's, that's impossible…s-s-she can't be dead; I just saw her last night." Edd laughed until his vision became murky and warm tears started to fall down his face and drop on his mother's ring. "I just saw her last night. S-she's not dead…she's not dead…s-she- "Soon his laughing turned into crying.

Edd squeezed his mother's ring between his fingers and brought it up to his face. Memories of her flooded his mind and his crying became harder to keep under control. His father hugged him with all his might and just kept whispering to him that it was going to be okay and that he was going to be there for him no matter what. Edd cried into his father's chest like he was a child again and scraped his knee on the sidewalk. His mother was gone and it was going to be hard for him to accept the fact that she was never coming back. Once he was calm, he laid in his bed staring out at the window and holding his mother's ring close to heart. Then he remembered what Kevin told him last night.

 _"_ _Be careful who you talk to alright. Some vampires have the ability to morph into other people…including those familiar to you."_

Edd thought about it then lifted the ring so he could look at it, the light from the sun made the ruby stone sparkle and shine.

"If that wasn't my mother I talked to last night…then who was it?"

-x-

Once the door was shut, Edd's mother walked over to the end of the hallway, all of the hospital rooms were closed and the lights in the hallway were dim. She kept walking until she reached the elevators at the end of the hallway, she pressed the down button, the doors opened and she stepped inside. As soon as the doors closed something started to happen to Edd's mother. She grew taller, her body became that of a strong teenage boy, hair became shorter and turned teal, eyes turned from blue to golden yellow, her scrubs turned into a modern Victorian style outfit...Edd's mother was actually Nat in disguise. Nat pulled out his gold earring out of his pocket and put it in his ear. What poor Edd didn't know was that Nat, in disguised, pricked Edd's arm with a tiny needle that was the size of a sunflower seed when he was helping Edd back into bed. He looked at the bloody needle then lifted it up to his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and slided the small needle across it. He licked Edd's blood cleaned off it.

"Sweet…very sweet. I can see way Kev likes you…Double Delicious." He said as the Elevator came to the final floor.

Nat walked out onto the floor and headed to the back exit of the hospital. When he got outside and made sure no one could see him, his shadow behind him started to rise and take form of several bats. They swarm around him playfully and he smiled.

"Tell Charles that I found our princess and he'll be joining us real soon." Nat told a few of the bats who flew off into the night sky, leaving only two bats with him. "I want you two to keep an eye on Eddward. Follow him everywhere he goes and make sure Kevin is out of the way, I'll need to capture our princess with no troubles." He told the other two bats and they flew off back to Edd's hospital room, he rubbed his chin for few seconds thinking. "He's a smart kid…it won't be long till he finds out about his mother." He said as he pulled out the small needle that had Edd's blood on it. "His blood taste much different from hers." He chuckled and walked off into the darkness of the parking lot.

-x-

Late night, visiting hours are over once again. Edd was sleeping soundly in his bed, wearing his mother's ring around his neck when a sudden crash and several screams woke him up. He shot up out of bed as the screams and crashes continued to get louder and louder. His heart started racing making the heart monitor beep twice as fast, breathing became heavy in a panic matter, he hugged his knees to his chest and started trembling as he looked at the door. A few moments later the noises stopped. Slowly and quietly as his feet could carry him, he walked to the door and reached out for the door handle. Twisting it open, Edd pulled the door open slightly and peaked into the hallway. It was a disaster, a horror scene took place; most of the lights in the ceiling were broken and ripped out, making the hallway very dim, pictures that were hanging on the walls were on the ground and glass was everywhere, hospital papers were scattered, there were huge scratch marks on the walls, and what made things worst was all the blood and dead bodies. Some of them had their throats cuts, others were ripped open, some of them were still twitching. It was a gruesome scene so before Edd could walk out of his room, he ran over to his bathroom and threw up in the toilet boy. Once he was done, he walked out of the room and out into the hallway.

"Oh my god." Edd whispered as he walked through the hallways, the urge to puke again forming in his stomach.

He stopped moving once he got to the end of the hall as he came upon the sound of ferocious growling and heavy foot stomps approaching his way. The footsteps became louder and so did the growling, then a huge shadow appeared on the wall in front of Edd. He was so frightened that he couldn't move an inch, his knees started trembling but he knew he needed to run if only his body would listen to him. Soon the shadow covered the whole entire corner of the hallway and what was now in front of him was huge bat like beast that was twice the size of any man. They beast was on all fours, it's paws, wing, feet, and mouth were covered in blood and it was drooling out the corners of its mouth. Its teeth stuck out much like a saber-tooth tiger, eyes were glowing red they could pierce right through someone, and its claws longer about the same length as a butcher knife. The creature stepped closer to Edd which made him take a step back. Edd's eyes were wider than normal and he was trembling all over, beads of sweat started streaming down his face.

"Princess." The creature spoke. "W-What?" Edd asked. "My sweet princess…" The slowly stood up, his beastly form turned into that of a naked man. "My sweet princess…" The man reached for Edd who was frozen in place, rubbing his blood covered hand against Edd's cheek then rubbing his thumb across his lips. "You'll be mine soon." The man said as he leaned in to kiss Edd's lips only to be stopped when he was shot several times in the back. "EDD!" "KEVIN!"

Kevin ran fast over to Edd and scooted him up in his arms bridal style and continued running, leaving the naked man to bleed out on the ground.

"K-Kevin? What's going on? You just shot him." Edd yelled. "I don't know, Edd, but for right now I have to get you out of here. Those silver bullets aren't gonna keep him down for long." Said Kevin as he ran into an empty patience, shutting the door behind him. "Kevin?" Edd called out. "Whatever you do don't scream, okay?" "What're you- "before Edd could finish his sentence, Kevin jumped out of the hospital window making Edd scream his lungs out, Kevin landed on his of course with no problems. "I told you not to scream. I maybe a walking corpse but I need my ears." He said as he held Edd close. "You just jumped from the third floor, who wouldn't scream?" Edd said back to him, making Kevin chuckle.

Kevin looked up at the window they jump from, hearing a crash from the room. It must have been the door being broke down cause the man's shadow appeared.

"C'mon. I gotta get you out of here." With that Kevin ran far from the hospital, passing Peach Creek High school.

Edd saw the police tape surrounding the student parking lot, several CSI people investigating the bushes and other things. The whole thing went by in slow motion for Edd as Kevin speed pass the place. His eyes started to water and tears started to run down his face again.

"Mother." He buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck, letting the tears fall from his eyes and land on Kevin's collar bone.

Kevin felt Edd's tears on him and slowed down so he was walking. He wasn't that far from Hunter's training grounds where he knew Edd would be safe there. He held Edd closer to him, letting Edd cry as he walked to the church.

"I'm so sorry, Edd." He said with much concern and sincerity in his voice. "K-Kevin…" Ed sniffled as he looked up at Kevin. "Who was that man? Why did he call me princess? What did he mean by 'You'll be mine soon'?" Edd asked, still trembling from what happened. "I don't know, man…but I'm sure Mother Paula will explain." Kevin said. "Mother Paula?" "She runs the Hunter Training grounds. She's also my grandmother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Take Me To Church

Edd was amaze by the sight of the church, it was everything Kevin said it was, but much more beautiful and majestic. Kevin put Edd down and took his hand in his. When they made it up to the door Kevin looked back at Edd.

"What's wrong?" Edd asked. "The door handles are coated with holy water; if I touch them, they'll burn my hand...remember?" Said Kevin. "Oh, right, you told me that. Do you want me to open the door then?" Edd asked. "If you would." Kevin answered.

Edd grabbed the door handle and pulled the door opened. The church was dark and cold, the only light that was inside the place was the moon light that appeared when Edd opened the door. Kevin stepped inside first, Edd following behind. Once both of them were inside, the door slammed shut behind them so hard it echoed throughout the room.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" A voiced boomed, startling Edd but not having one effect on Kevin. "I, KEVIN BARR, VAMPIRE HUNTER OF THE PEACH CREEK DISTRICT AND GRANDSON OF MOTHER PAULA!" Kevin announced himself with as much pride and nobility as he could.

Footsteps fast approached the balcony above Kevin and Edd. They looked up to the balcony to see a hooded person in white holding a small torch in their hand looking back down at them.

"Brother Barr?" The hooded person asked in disbelief, the person slid the hood off their head to reveal a dark skinned girl with light brown and gold highlighted hair. "Is that really you?" She said as she jumped down off the balcony and in between the isles. "Oh my god, YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed with excitement as she came running over to him. "WOAH! Wait a sec!" Kevin yelled putting his hand up in a halt, making her stop in her tracks. "What? Why? You disappear for months, here you come showing up out of nowhere, and I can't get a hug? What kind of shit is that?" She complained. "You shouldn't curse in church." Said Edd, the girl looked behind Kevin and over at Edd. "Who are you?" She asked. "He's with me. Edd this is Desire, Desire this is Edd." Kevin introduced. "Why he in a hospital gown? More importantly, what happened to you?" She asked. "I'll explain later. I need to talk to Grandma, where is she?" Kevin asked. "She's in a meeting right now with the rest of the councils. They're not to be disturbed at the moment." She answered. "Crap…look it's important that I talk to her so I'm going down there." Kevin looked back at Edd then back at Desire. "In the meantime, could you take him to the residential hall? Get him some new clothes and food in his stomach? He's kinda had a long day you know." Said Kevin. "No problem. C'mon Edd, I'll take you the bathing room." She held her hand out to Edd. "Kevin?" "Don't worry, she'll take good care of you." Kevin said as he press a kiss on Edd's lips, making him blush beyond measure. "I'll come get you once I talk to grandma." With that Edd took Desire's hand and they both left through the corner door under the balcony.

Once they left, Kevin disappeared through the shadows of the church. Kevin stepped out of the shadows and was now facing a door that was the small size as the front church doors outside. There was a craving of Jesus dying on the cross and the door handles were gold that sparkled thinks to the torches around him.

"How is she going to react to this?" Kevin asked himself, hesitating to open the door.

He raised his fist up to the door, slowly he knocked on it three times.

"Councils meeting! Come back when we're finished!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

Kevin knock on the door again, this time with a bit more annoyance.

"I said to come back later!" The voice yelled louder. "Fuck this." Kevin scoffed as he pushed the doors open and walked into the room.

The room was large, a red carpet lead to a small staircase to a round table at the top of them. The table was surrounded by five sets of chairs and at the center of them was were the head honcho sat.

"God damn it! Didn't I just say –" "Is that anyway to welcome back your grandson?"

The council looked upon Kevin in shocked and disbelief, but who was really shocked was an old woman with red and grey hair and wearing a black and white flare gown with a sheer twinkling white cape attached to her shoulders. The old woman slowly stood up from her seat with tears in her eyes.

"Kevin?" she said "Hey, grandma." She ran to him and hugged him so tight that if Kevin could he could see the breath leave out of him. "Kevin, oh my god, you're alive!" She said then slapped him across the face. "Ow! Grandma, what was that for?!" Where the fuck have you been, boy?!" she was pissed. "You go missing for months, no phone call, no email, not even a fucking letter. Do you know how worried I was? How about your parents, do they even know you're here?! You've have got some serious explanation to do, young man." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "I know grandma and I'll explain what happened to me in a minute, but for right now can I talk to you in private…it's very important." Mother Paula saw that he was serious. "Let me finish up here and then we'll talk. I'll meet you in the dining hall." She said as she walked back to the rest of the council. "Alright." Said Kevin as he headed to the door. "Oh, and grandma…" She turned to him. "I, uh…I brought someone else here with me." "Kevin! You know you're not supposed to bring outsiders to the training grounds!" She yelled. "I know grandma, but…I wouldn't have brought him if it weren't for a reason."

-x-

Desire, Along with her sister Hannah, were looking for clothes for Edd to wear. Hannah was fixing up Edd's hair, while Desire looked through some old trucks full of clothes.

"Ah ha! Here, you'll look good in this." Said Desire as she pulled out an outfit…for the 8th time. "Desire, please say that's the final outfit you have." Said Hannah.

Hannah had lighter skin than her sister and had long lime green hair that was tied up in braided pigtails.

"Hey, I'm just doing this guy a favor in trying to look good for his man." She giggled, Edd couldn't help the blush that crept on his cheeks. "You're embarrassing him, girl." Said Hannah. "It's alright, Hannah…to be honest this whole relationship is still new to me." Said Edd. "You know, Kevin's actually talked about you a lot whenever we were out on portal. He says that you make these amazing inventions, but you always seem to get beat up whenever you do a scam with this Eddy guy. Plus he says that you usually wear a black beanie on your head that looks like a sock?" Said Hannah. "Kevin said that? Well, I do admit that most of my invention were part of Eddy's ridiculous scams which result in some…awful consequences, but it does make good memories up to those parts. I wouldn't say my inventions are amazing but…did he really say that?" He smiled. "Obviously…Kevin would talk about you non-stop, and when he does he just lights up. Yet, at the same time there's this hint of guilt he has for you." Said Desire. "Well, we did grow up together, but for most of our childhood he would bully me and my friends. But Kevin and I always had a mutual understanding between us, the only reason when never really gave a friendship a chance back then was because he and Eddy didn't -Correction- don't like each other." Said Edd. "But, that didn't stop you two from talking to one another…and look where you two are now. You two must have started liking each other at some point." Said Hannah. "True." Said Edd. "Okay, enough talk for a minute. Put this on and we'll go down to the dining hall." Said Hannah as she handed Edd the outfit.

After a few minutes, Edd came out of the room wearing a long white high-low shirt that the front stopped at the waist and the back stopped at his legs with wide opened sleeves that looked like butterfly wings. He had on black slim fitted joggers with a silver hem on the side of them and black Victorian style knee high boots. His hair was braided up and put in a small up do that was tied with a silver band.

"Wow, you look great." Said Desire. "Thank you." Said Edd. "Oh wait, there's one more thing." Hannah pulled a blue hair pin that had a Diamond shaped star in the middle. "We usually don't get outsiders here, but if we do, we have them wear this." She put the hair in in Edd's hair. "It's a special hair pin that keeps you invisible to any vampire's eye. It's only temporarily, though." She said. "Now let's go get you something to eat. It's late but the cooks always have snacks and stuff for late nighters like us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Reason Be Told

Outside of the church were the two little bats that Nat had order to follow Edd since the hospital. Both of them hangin upside down on one of the treat branches outside.

"I can't find him." Said one bat. "Neither can I." Said the other bat. "Should we return to master?" "No." A voiced echoed. "He's probably wearing something that makes him invisible to a vampire's eye. Stay there until he appears again then report back to me." Said Nat. "Yes master." Said the bats.

On the other side of those bat eyes was Nat sitting in a burgundy lounge chair in front of a massive flat screen TV. Sitting with him was his black and white husky named Riddle and, of course, the main vampire king himself, Charles. Charles was dressed in an opened grey blazer over a light grey button down shirt with dark grey slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was comb over and quite glossy. Truly, this was a gorgeous son of a bitch that looked he could get what he wanted with just a snap of his fingers.

"Hey, Charles?" Said Nat. "Hm?" Charles answered. "Why do you want this Vincent Kid so bad, huh? His blood may be sweeter than from the blood I tasted, but he seems to be just some normal, nerdy, kid." Said Nat.

Charles let out a annoyed groan.

"I'm guessing no one has told you or that Barr hunter about the Vincents, have they?" Asked Charles. "What are you talking about?" Nat asked back.

-x-

Back at the church, Kevin and Mother Paula were walking down to the dining hall.

"So what happened to you, grandson?" Mother Paula asked. "Well…" Kevin started. "It happened a while back before Christmas I think. I was at this party one of my tea-uh- former teammates was holding at his place, I wasn't really feeling it so I left." Kevin began to explain. "I saw something head to the junkyard so I followed it and it turned out to be a vampire. He killed the kanker sisters, the three crazy chicks I told you about. When I found him he had just killed Marie, I followed it further into the junkyard and-" Kevin stopped talking when he and Mother Paula reached the dining hall. "Kevin?" Mother Paula looked at her grandson who was looking at Desire, Hannah, but no Edd.

Kevin saw only Desire and Hannah, not knowing that Edd was right there in the middle talking to them. Kevin walked over there.

"Hey." Kevin called out. "Where's Edd?" He asked.

Desire and Hannah looked at each other, then at Edd, then at Mother Paula who had the same confused expression, and then back at Kevin.

"What're you talking about about, Kevin? He's right here." Said Desire. "How I can't see him?" Kevin asked with an annoyed but worried voice. "Kevin." Edd called out as he got up from his seat. "I'm right here." But Kevin didn't hear him and he still didn't see him. "Where is he?" Kevin asked again. "Kevin, he's right here. Right in front of your face." Said Desire. "I'm confused…" Hannah stepped in. "Kevin, he has on the hair pin of Purity. You should be able to see him unless…" Hannah looked at Kevin who looked down at the ground and had a sad looked on his face. "Oh." She said. "Oh? 'Oh' what?" Desire asked still confused.

Hannah stood up and took the hair pin out of Edd hair. Everyone except Edd and Hannah had a shocked look on their face.

"Kevin…are you…a vampire?" Mother Paula asked as she went up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "…I didn't know how to tell you. That's why I didn't come back." Said Kevin. "That night I got attacked by the vampire. Sadly he was stronger than the ones I fought so I was over powered and he turned me." Kevin explained his situation. "That's awful." Said Hannah. "Yeah. What was worse was that my thirst was over bearing. I attacked Terrence one night and I attacked Edd not that long ago and put him in the hospital. I'm sure y'all notice the little bit marks on the side of his neck." Said Kevin. "Oh, that's what those are? I thought those were like beauty marks or something." Said Desire. "No, these are bite marks." Said Edd as he covered the marks with his hand. "Oh my." Said Mother Paula as she removed Edd's hand looked at the marks. "Yeah, an just now the hospital he was in was attacked by the same vampire. That's why I brought him here; I brought him into this so I thought he'd be safe here." Said Kevin as he put his hand over top Edd's.

Mother Paula's eyes moved from Edd's neck to his face. Edd was starting to blush and feel uncomfortable as she looked closer at him, examining his face.

"Kevin? Where did this vampire come from?" She asked. "Uh…he said something about being buried under the trailer park where the Kankers lived." Kevin answered. "…What was his name?" She asked. "Charles…Charles Goldbergs." "Fuck!" His grandma proclaimed. "Grandma?" Everyone looked at her confused on what she was thinking. "I thought you looked familiar, Eddward dear. I think both of you are in more trouble than you realize." Said Mother Paula. "Grandma, what're you getting at?"

Everyone was in Mother Paula's chamber, watching her as she brought out an old photo ablum.

"What's that Mother Paula?" Edd asked. "It's a very old photo album that's contains pictures of James, Charles, and Victor." Said Mother Paula. "Who's Victor?" Kevin asked.

Mother Paula sat on her bed, Edd and Kevin taking a sit on each side of her, they watched her open the book. She came upon a page where there was a picture of James Barr on the left, Charles Goldberg on the right, and in the Middle was Victor Vincent. All of them, looking about the same ages as Kevin and Edd. Kevin and Edd looked closely at the boy in the middle. Though the picture was in black and white, the boy in the middle looked much like Edd; same black hair and the same gap-tooth smile.

"That's my Uncle Victor." Said Edd. "Yes, it is. There's also James Barr and Charles, before he turned into a vampire." Said Mother Paula. "It's funny how you two look just like them, especially you, Eddward dear." She said to them. "But what does this have to do with Edd and me?" Kevin asked. "My great-grandmother told me that he was very sick and he died young. I believe he was around my age when he passed away." Said Edd. "Well…Nothing not entirely true." Said Mother Paula. "What do you mean?" Edd and Kevin asked. "It's true that your uncle was a sick child, Eddward, but he didn't die from the illness…he was killed." Mother Paula answered.

Shock grew on Edd's face while the confusion was forming in his eyes.

"By who?" He asked.

Mother Paula looked down at the picture and pointed to a face.

"By James Barr."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Victor Vincent p1

I race through the night of the forest, with a cross armed and ready to fire at any second. I was running after a vampire who had just slaughtered three families back in town. This vampire was one that is not to be underestimated. She was a young woman who's not as innocent as she looks, blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a pretty face that was hiding a dark murderous blood sucker.

I followed the broken tree branch she snapped and the loud cackling she made, until I reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. Everything was quiet. I looked around pointing my crossbow in every direction my eyes set on.

*Snap*

I heard that. I quickly turned around to see the vampire woman leaping from one of the tree and flying straight towards me. Her eyes were glowing red, foam was oozing from the corners of her mouth, and her dress torn at the hem of the skirt and sleeves and covered with blood and dirt. Just when she was about to pounce on me, I aimed my crossbow at her and shot her in her head, causing her to scream in pain as she tumbled onto the ground. She hollered and rolled around in the grass as she tried to pull the arrow out of her head. Unfortunately, for her she couldn't, the arrow was dunked in holy water before I left. All of my arrows were.

"You Bastard!" She called me. "I'll kill you!" She said as she couldn't to pull at the arrow. "Too late for that." I said as shot her a second time, this time it was in her heart.

As she screamed her body a blazed and turned to ash, her body blew away into the night. After all that, all I wanted to do was go home and rest. I made it back to town, my hunter apparel was ruined, covered in tears, blood, sweat, and dirt. I walked around with several people staring at me like I'm some kind of insane man, but what did I care; I just killed a vampire.

"James!"

I turned to see the person who called out my name. A friendly smile grew on my face.

"Evening Charles."

It was Charles Goldberg, another vampire hunter, and one of my best friends. He had this darkish teal green hair that pretty much everyone in town disapproved of. He came from a wealthy family, but his parents and sister were killed by vampires and the house burned down. Since then, he's had a deep hatred for them.

"James, buddy, glad to see that you're still alive." He said as he slapped me hard on my bruised shoulder. "Ngh! Could you please be more careful when dealing with someone who's injured all over?" I said, hissing and groaning from the pain I felt run through my shoulder. "My apologies. She put up that much of a fight?" He laughed. "More than you know." I told him. "Come on, there should be a doctor nearby." He said as he put my arm around his shoulder and we walked to the nearest doctor.

We walked to almost the edge of town, and just our luck it started to rain before we came across the town doctor. We looked up at the sign, Dr. Audon Vincent. We looked down at the window case and looked inside. There was a dim candle light glowing in the back.

"Looks like someone's home." Said Charles. "Well…hurry up and knock on the door." I said.

Charles knocked three times on the door, no one came. He knock on the door three more times, this time a little harder.

"One second!" We heard a voice answer from the other side.

The door opened and revealed a boy around our size but probably a bit older. He had black hair and icy blue eyes that said "Get the hell out of here."

"Uh...Hi." Charles started. "We're sorry to bother you this time of night, but we're looking for Dr. Vincent. My friend here is injured." He continued. "My father is out right now, checking on another patient." The boy said with French like accent. "Are you two the hunters the town hired?" he asked. "Yes, we are." I said. "…come in. I can help with some of your wounds." He moved out of the way for us to step inside. "There's a spare room upstairs, you both can stay here for the night." He said as he shut the door. "Just keep your voices down, my brother's trying to sleep." He looked up at the stairs. "Will do."

"So what're your names, gents?" The boy asked as he began to wrap me up in bandages. "I'm James Barr and that guy who's invading your pantry is Charles Goldberg." I introduced ourselves. "What about you?" I asked him. "I'm Cornell Vincent." He answered. "Judging by your accent, I say you are French?" Charles stepped in with a mouth full of food. "Yes. My parents and I came to Peach Creek when I was seven. A little bit before my brother was born. If you two don't mind me asking, but aren't you two a bit young to be monster hunters?" He questioned. "Yes…yes we are, but we're more skilled at this than anyone else." I answered. "You wouldn't believe how many of these things we killed." Charles added. "That must be a dangerous job for someone so young."

Cornell, Charles, and I looked to the stairs to see another boy standing at the bottom of the steps. He looked like Cornell, but he was smaller and a bit scrawnier. He was standing there in his white night gown that was too long for his size, so he had to lift the bottom of the gown to keep him from tripping over his own. His hair was black, but you can see the little blue shine in it. Yet, what had really got to me were his blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean that sparkle under the sunlight. I felt my heart pound as I looked at him.

"Victor." Cornell got up from behind me and walked over to the boy. « Que faites-vous sortir du lit ?»* He started speaking in french to the boy. «Je voulais obtenir un peu d'eau quand j'ai entendu des voix venant du bas ici. »* Victor answered back, he looked over at me and Charles. « I am Victor Vincent. » Victor introduced as he walked over to us.

I was about to speak, but Charles beat me to it.

"Evening, lovely. I'm Charles Goldberg, vampire hunter." He bowed to him like he in front of a royalty. "The injured man right behind me is my friend and vampire hunter, James Barr." Said Charles. "It's nice to meet you both." Said Victor.

He let out a small chuckle which showed a gap between his teeth. It was rather…cute. But the chuckle soon turned to coughs, coughs that sounded hoarsely and almost as if he was choking on something. He hunch over coughing into the sleeve of his arm, I got up from my seat and quickly walked over to him. I placed my hand on his back and I could feel the vibrations of his coughs.

"Are you alright, Victor?" I asked him, he coughing started to settle. "Yes, forgive me. I haven't been feeling too well."

When he looked up at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. The way his eyes…long lashes slowly opened to reveal his sapphire blue eyes with little tears that made them sparkle.

"Alright." Cornell interrupted. "Retour à être avec vous, Victor. » « But, brother. » « No, buts » Said Cornell. «I'll bring your water once i get these two settle for the night. So say good night.» He told Victor as he led him back upstairs. «Good night, James. Good night Charles. It was a pleasure meeting both of you.» Said Victor. «It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Victor. Pleasant dreams, dear princess.» Said Charles. «Don't call him that.» Cornell Saïd coldly to Charles.

With that, they vanished up the stairs. I heard a door shut with a small slam.

"My, what did I do wrong?" Said Charles as he folded his arms together. "Probably something, I don't know. Judging by that cough of Victor's, he's probably sick." I looked at the stairs. "I wonder how long he's been like that?"

Later that night, Nat and I were sharing one of the guest room that Cornell set up for us. The only light in the room was from out the window with the shadows of the rain falling from the sky. I looked over at Charles, he was fast asleep. Lucky, bastard. I don't know why I was still awake. Maybe because it was because of the loud sounds of rain dropping on the glass? Maybe it was because-*Shatter glass*

I shot up out of my covers when I heard the noise. I looked over at Charles again, still asleep. I rolled my eyes at him, got my crossbow from out the closet, loaded it, and went into the hallway. I slowly walked around, it was kind of hard to see since it was dark. I saw a something glowing from downstairs, it looked like it was coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked down the step, crossbow ready to fire when I heard Victor's voice.

"Oh dear, I'm in so much trouble."

I saw him picking up glass from of the floor.

"Victor?" he was so surprised by my appearance that a piece of glass slipped and cut his finger. "Ow!" He quickly lifted his hand to his finger mouth and sucked on the blood. "Are you alright?" I asked him as I kneel down beside him. "Yes, I'm alright. You just startled me, that's all." He said. "My apologies. What're you doing out of bed?" I asked him. "I was seeing if my father had return from one of his patient's home, but he might've got caught in the storm. It's more likely a chance he's staying somewhere for the night. I thought since I was up I could go get some water since Cornell forgot to get me some. The lightening scared me and I dropped the glass by accident."

Both James and Victor reached for a big piece of glass on the floor, making their fingers brush against each other. The moment their fingers touch, a rosy pink shade appeared on their faces, and instantly retracted their hands. James looked at Victor, Victor looked at James, the blush on their faces never left. They stared at each other for what had seemed like hours until Victor's eyes shifted back to the piece of glass in between them. James looked over at the window, trying to calm himself and make the blush go away.

"You know…" Victor began to speak. "You and Charles are probably the first people I've met for over eleven years." James looked at Victor with shocked but confused eyes. "Since I fell ill when I was six, I never left this house. I've always been in my room, with my books, and the only way to view the outside world; my window. My father says it's for not only for my protection, but for others as well." Said Victor. "Is what you have…contagious?" James asked. "I'm not sure, honestly. Yet, I know that what I have cannot be cured. I don't know how many days…weeks…or maybe even years, if I'm lucky, I have left in this world…" Victor smiles at James. "…but I'm hoping that maybe, just one more time…I could go outside and see the world before I die."

Victor closed his eyes, feeling the tears in his eyes begin to swell. James cuffed one of Victor's cheeks in his hand and wiped the single tear that was running from his face.

"There's no need to cry, Victor. You'll see the world." Said James. "When?" Victor asked. "…Why not come with me and Charles?" James suggested, Victor blinked in surprised. "What?" Victor asked. "You don't have to stay here, Victor. You could come with us, you could come with me. We travel to so many places, even some overseas. You could meet so many people, learn about new things, and experience what the world has to offer you. Plus, I can teach you how to use hunting weapons, like my crossbow. Or if you prefer something else, that's fine, too." James explained. "…J-James, I don't know…I-I don't know what to say." Said Victor. "Charles and me will be in town for a couple of days. Plus, with my wound healing up we might be here longer than expected. You don't have to answer now, but just think about it." Said James. "Charles and I, Mesiour James. You should learn your grammar correctly." Said Victor, he smiled. "I will think about it, but I'm not sure if my father or my brother will let me go. What if what I have is contagious? I don't want to get anyone else sick." Said Victor. "Well, maybe we can give that a test." Said James.

James then cuffed Victor's other cheek in his other hand, brought Victor's face closer to his, then pressed his lips onto Victor's. Victor's eyes widen in shock and the heat of his body started to rise, but the kiss didn't last long enough for Victor to fully melt into it. After a few seconds, James slowed pulled away, looking at Victor's heated face and wide blue eyes.

"W-W-Why did you do that?" Victor asked. "Because I want to see if I can get sick…and…because I wanted to." Said James. "But, I'm a boy and so are you. Doesn't that seem wrong in a way?" Victor asked nervously, blush still on his face and his fingers brushing against his lips. "…I guess, but…I'm willing to keep it secret if you are." Said James, he smiled. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room." He said as he got up off the floor and extended his hand to Victor.

Victor takes James's hand and James led him upstairs to his bedroom. Victors bedroom was small and rather plain looking, there was a bed near the only window in the room that had a good view of the nightsky and a few town buildings before the forest. There was a small desk and chair that were piled with books and a small candle light that was blown out. Next to the desk was a dresser, wood craven which looked rather old.

"I'm sorry that my room isn't as exciting as yours, but I think of it as my own little world from everyone else." Said Victor as he walked inside his room, he turn around to James who was still standing in the doorway. "I will think about your offer, James, and I hope your wounds heal quickly as possible…and thank you for helping me with the glass downstairs." He said. "It's no problem really, Victor." Said James as he tucked a strand of Victor's inky hair behind his ear. "Good Night, James. Sweet dreams to you." Victor said as he shut his bedroom door. "Good night." James mumbled quietly, the smile on his face never left. "Mesiour James."

James jumped at the sound of another voice in the hallway. He turned around quickly, hissing in pain as he felt his ribs hit his side. Once the pain left, he looked to see that it was Cornell staying by his bedroom door.

"Oh, my apologies, Cornell. We didn't mean to wake you, I was just helping him back to bed, which I'm heading back to right now." James said a bit nervously as he walked down the hall pass Cornell to the guest room. "My brother is sick. It be best if you and everyone else to keep your mouth to yourself." Said Cornell, James looked over his shoulder at Cornell. "Your brother is sick, but you and your father can't keep him locked in this house for whatever long he has left." He said. "I don't think you understand, Mesiour James. Victor's illness is rare, incurable, and possibly a danger to the outside world. If he steps out of this house-" Cornell stops and looks down at the ground for a minute and then back up at James, looking him straight in his eyes. "I want you and Charles to stay away from my brother. Once your wounds have healed, you are to leave immediately." With that, Cornell went back into his room and shut the door behind him, leaving a confused but pissed James standing in the hallway.

-x-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Victor got up from his bed and walked over to his bedroom door.

"Mesiour Charles? It's so early." Said Victor. "I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bit. It seems pretty boring in here, don't you think?" Said Charles.

Victor looked back at his window, the sun was just rising and knowing his brother, he's probably still asleep. This might be my only chance to do something different. Victor thought.

"Alright, let me get changed." Said Victor.

A few minutes later, Charles was sitting against Victor door. Suddenly, the door opened and Charles fell back on the floor with a thud.

"I apologize. Are you alright Mesiour Charles?" Victor asked ad he kneeled down to Charles' side, helping him off the ground. "No need to apologize, darling. I guess I shouldn't have be-" Charles stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up at Victor.

Victor had his hair tied in a ponytail and his bangs were brushed back, giving a clear view of his eyes. Those eyes that shined brighter than the prettiest Sapphire gem in the world. Another shock was that Victor had a small beauty mark under the corner of his left eye, it really made his skin stand out. Victor was wearing a white pirate like shirt with little ruffles at the end of each sleeve, dark grey pants that slightly hugged his waist and legs, black boots that went up pass his ankle, and to top it all off was a black hooded cloak with two white stripes that touch the bottom.

"You…y-you look…different." Said Charles. "I do?" Victor asked embarrassingly. "Yeah…you don't look sick at all to me. Sorry, I kind of over James and your brother talking about you last night." Said Charles. "Oh…no its quite alright. I sort of over heard them as well…Shall we go before they wake up then?" Victor asked, a genuine smile appearing in his face making Charles cheeks heat up. "Sure


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Victor Vincent p2

The sun was rising through the town, leaves falling from the trees, and the crisp air of autumn blowing through everyone's hair. It's been so long since I've been outside, I forgot what the sun rays felt like on my skin, so warm. I was walking through the town with Mesiour Charles, the town was still quiet but there were a few people coming out and opening their shops. I'm guessing we were in the market place seeing as how there are so many shops opening up right now. There were also a few children running around and playing with wooden swords and dolls. It was so nice to be out of that dreadful room again, I'll have to enjoy this day while I can.

"Oh, I forgot how peaceful the market place is during this time of the day." I said as I looked at the shops and food stalls surrounding us. "I guess since it's so early they would be, this place is rather nice." Said Mesiour Charles. "So Mesiour Charles?" I said. "Victor, you're making me sound old. Just call me Charles." Said Charles. "Oh, I'm sorry…Charles? What made you want to hunt vampires in the first place?" I asked Charles. "Oh, that's a long story." Said Charles. "I've got time. So tell me your story, especially the teal hair of yours."

I reached up and ruffled is hair, it was soft and a bit shiny, I actually liked the color.

"Oh, I can't remember how my hair got like this, actually. I remember it use to be a brownish blonde kind of color. A lot of people don't like it." Said Charles. "Well…I think it gives you a since of unique to you. I think it suits your character." Charles face turned pink, but cover his face quickly with his hand. "Thank you…Angel." Hearing that made me blushed a bit, too. "So where do I begin?"

Charles and I talked for hours. He told me about his family, who was apparently a wealthy bunch, how he adored his little sister the way Cornell adores me, how beautiful and kind his mother was, and how stricted his father was towards him. He really did come from a loving family and I couldn't believe how they were killed by vampires. I told him about how my mother loved to travel and bring back so many souvenirs from her destinations. I told him how she got sick during one of her trips and how she died a few days after she came home and before I fell ill. We talked and talked and talked, and I was enjoying every word that came through his lips. We talk for so long, I didn't realize the sun was setting.

"Oh." I said. "What's wrong?" Charles asked. "I didn't realize how long we've been out, it's starting to get dark. Cornell will be furious if we don't return home." I explained.

Charles looked up at the sky, looking at how it was changing from a fusion pink to a dark purple blue-ish color…then he looked at me and smiled.

"I guess we should. Not only that, but James is probably just as angry with me as Cornell." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me a little close to him. "Let's get going."

On our way back, we passed several shops looking at the displays in the windows, one in particular was a jewelry shop that had the prettiest head pin on display. The hair pin was white with blue sapphires that formed a flower with a little dangling diamond under it. It was beautiful.

"You like that hair pin?" Charles asked. "Huh?...oh, I do, but it's looks expensive." I answered. "I'll buy it for you." Said Charles. "W-What? Oh n-n-no, you don't have to spend your money on me. Besides, it's too expensive. There's no way you have that much on you." I said nervously with blush creeping on my face. "But I want to…" He said with a smile. "Just wait here." He said as he ruffled my hair and went inside.

I couldn't help but blush again as I touched the spot Charles touched. His hand was big, just like James, warm too. As I looked through the window and watch Charles and the jeweler inside talk to one another, a figure came up close to me. I looked up to see a light-skinned man, more likely of mixed blood, who was dressed pretty fancy in his red and black suit and black top hat.

"What a lovely scent you have, boy."

XXX

"Hey, victor. I know it took me a bit but I got that-" I stopped when I noticed that Victor was gone. "Victor?"

I took a few steps further and my foot stepped in something wet. I lifted my shoe and my eyes widened…Blood…fresh blood. It couldn't be his, could it? I noticed a few more puddles of blood leading through an alley and out to the forest. I followed the trail of blood and prayed that the crimson spots on the ground weren't Victors.

The trail of blood stopped and I was in the middle of a clearing. The only light I had were that of the moon and stars. I looked around and the only thing I could hear were the chirping of crickets. Then I rustling in the trees in every direction, I pulled out my pistol ready to shoot, and aimed for the place where the rustling finally stopped. I saw a figure and pointed my pistol at it.

"Come on out and show yourself." I yelled.

The figure stepped out of the shadows carrying someone in its arms. I felt my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and dissolve when I saw who the figure was carrying.

"Victor!" I yelled.

Victor's clothes were drenched in blood and he was so pale, almost on the verge of death. The man carrying him smiled.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled. "I guess went a little overboard. Such a sweet tasting young child, his blood was nothing like I ever tastes." The man lifted Victor to his lips and licked the blood residue from his neck, I felt the urge to kill him right on the spot take over me, but I couldn't cause there was a chance I could hurt Victor in the process. "His blood is so sweet yet delicate, mixed his virginity and its heaven ray of light. I know you want to have a taste of his blood, young man. So, why do you hide your real self?" I stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stepped closer to him ready to shoot. "Just had the boy over and I won't kill you." He gripped Victor's body tightly. "Ah." I heard victor moan. "This boy is already on the verge of death, just a few more drops off his blood and he'll be dead. If you don't even want the rest of his blood, then I'll just take it for myself. I'll be sure to leave his corpse for the wolves." He laughed as he jumped high into the air in attempt to escape.

Unfortunately for him he didn't make it. The minute he had his back turned I shot him and his body turned to ashes, but he still had Victor in his arms. When the vampire vanished, Victor was falling from the sky. I raced to him and caught him just in time before his body made an impact with the ground. I sat up and held him close to me.

"Victor?" I called out his name, but got no response. "Victor?!" I shook him gently and still no response.

I lifted his chest to my ear and feared the worst. His body was losing his warmth and his heart beats were much slower than normal. If I don't do something now, victor will die…and it'll be all my fault. There was only one thing I knew that could save him.

I laid him down on the ground really quick and took off my jacket and shirt and on my chest was the hunters mark. I took a blade out of my pocket and pierced it through the skin of the mark. I pulled the bladed out of my body and the wound healed on its own and the hunters mark was no longer there. The hunters mark concealed what I truly was…a vampire. Yes, I was that of what I hated most and I could feel the blood lust I kept hidden for so long remerge once again. My fangs sprouted and my eyes turned red as I lifted Victor and held him close to me once more. Victor in a daze creaked his eyes open and looked at me.

"Charles? Am I going to die?" he asked quietly. "Save your strength, Victor…" I brushed a strand of hair out his face and tucked it behind his ear. "It'll all be over soon."

He closed his eyes and I lifted his neck to my lips. I hate to admit but the damn bastard was right; Victor's blood smelled so sweet, no vampire would be able to resist. I licked his neck and bit deep inside it. His blood was now flowing through me and it was so delicious and I could taste the pure virgin side of him. Before I could lose myself, I let go and looked at his face. He was so pale and sickly but still had such beauty to him.

"Forgive for this."

I bit my wrist, sucking some of my blood into my mouth and pressed my lips against his. Victor…at least this way…we'll be together always.

A/N

Sorry I'm posting way, way, way late guys. I've just been so busy with school i completely forgot about this most of the time. So enjoy the new chapter, look forward to updates. Also favorite and follow. Thank you. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Victor Vincent pt. 3

"CHARLES! VICTOR!" Cornell called out. He was completely engulfed with rage that Charles and Victor snuck out of the house.

I mean, it's not like he was the only one but, Cornell was way more pissed then I was. Yet, he seemed also worried about something, too. It was late pass evening and me and Cornell were searching all over town for those two, but we weren't having any luck. Just in case, I had my crossbow on me and a couple of stakes in case we run into some bloodsuckers. It was late at night, almost around midnight maybe 1 am, and there was still no sign of Charles or Victor. We were now somewhere in the forest, Cornell was holding a lantern to lighten the way in the dark.

"I swear to god, when I see that stupid hunter friend of yours, I'm gonna kill him." Cornell threatened. "Hey, I'm as mad as you are. And believe me, I'm gonna kill him too…but what I don't get is why you and your father keep Victor trapped in that house." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Hey, answer me!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me. "We're out here in this dark forest in the middle of the night looking for your brother and that damn idiot and god knows what the hell could be lurking out here. I think I deserve an explanation on why you keep Victor locked away from everyone else." His eyes slowly went and stared at the ground. He inhaled a small breath. "Victor isn't like all the other children in our town. He…he has a very rare blood diease, it passed down from my mother to him." He started. "Around the time Victor was born, before we came here, our mother started to develop this strange aroma which started to attract a dangerous crowd. Around the evening time, when she went outside, vampires would come crawling out of the shadows and try to attack her, every chance they got." He turned back and started walking again. "One night, our parents got into a disagreement and she stormed out. Usually, she come back after an hour or so, but she didn't that night. My dad went out looking for her and when he…when he found her she was dead. Several bite marks all over her body and blood every where. Turns out her blood, the aroma in her blood, attracted them to her and when Victor got bigger the same thing was happening to him. Vampires started coming around trying to attack Victor so to keep him safe, father kept him inside the house." He explained. "Now that Victor is outside, there's no telling what has or will happen to him."

Now that he explained the situation, I was completely worried for Victor's safety. Soon we made it to the clearing and there they were, Charles and Victor in the middle of the clearing. We ran over to them and the sight we saw horrorfied us. Charles was holding Victor close to him as possible, rocking back and forth. Victor was as pale as the dead, wasn't breathing, and his clothes were covered in blood.

"VICTOR!" Cornell and I screamed as we ran to them. "What the hell happened to him?! What did you do?!" Cornell yelled as he grabbed Victor from Charles. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him go outside. This is all my fault, I'm sorry, Victor." Charles cried. "You're damn right, it's your fault! My brother is dead because of you! I want you gone, both of you! Leave here and don't come back ever again!" Cornell yelled as he carried Victor back to their place.

"I'm sorry." Said Charles as he looked up at me, his eyes were crying red. "Charles…you didn't." my eyes traveled from his eyes to his chest.

I opened his jacket and saw that the hunters mark was no longer there.

"Charles, tell me you didn't." I said. "It was the only way to save him." He said as he wiped the blood tears from his cheek, smearing it across in the process. "He lost so much blood, he was barely breathing, he was becoming colder by the second. I…I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to lose him, too. It was the only way to save him." He cried. "Charles…we don't know what Victor is capable of when he turns. His blood is rare, if it can attract so many vampires to one place, image what he can do when he becomes one." Charles looked at me in shock and disbelief. "What're you saying?" his tone got dark. "I'm saying when he turns, he'll become a danger to everyone." I said as I stood on my feet. "So you're saying I should've left him to die, is that it?! He deserves to live more than anyone, even as a vampire!" he stood on his feet as yelled. "James, we can't kill him!" "I'm sorry, Charles. As much as it pains me, too, we have no other option. I thought they were only rumors about people with the rare blood like Victor's, but once Cornell explained why they wouldn't let him outside, why so many vampires have been roaming in this town, I remembered my parents having to deal with this kind of situation. It ended the same way we have to do it." I said. "It doesn't have to like that for us." Said Charles. "I can teach him how to control his blood lust. We can give him the hunters mark, we can live forever traveling the world, and you…" "Charles." "You can become one of us. We all can live together forever, killing hunting down all the bad vampires. James, I can turn you, too." "Charles." I said again. "James, you're my best friend and…I think I'm in love with Victor."

My swear I felt my stomach twist when he said that, a cringe of jealousy filled my heart, but I knew that I couldn't let this situation go.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I care for Victor, too, but I can't let this happen. Cornell and the rest of the town are in danger. We-I need to get back there right now." I said as I got my cross-bow ready. "I can't let Cornell or the town die." I started to walk away when I felt a tight grip on the back of my jacket. "NO!"

I was thrown back so fast, I couldn't react in time. I hit one of the trees so hard I almost felt the burning pain from my spine travel to both my head and toes.

"I'm not letting you kill Victor. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him." Charles growled.

His eyes glow red with anger, this was not going to end well. Meanwhile back at the Vincent Residence, Cornell and his father sat by the side of Victor's bed crying over his cold corspe.

"I shouldn't have let them stay here, injured or not, I should've made them leave." Said Cornell as he held his little brother's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Victor." Tears fell from his eyes.

Then suddenly he felt a twitch.

"Victor?" said Cornell.

A few moments later, Victor's eyes shot open, and an unsatisfied hunger began to emerge.


End file.
